


Bonne nuit Thorin

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Cute, Fluffy Ending, Gandaf know it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bilbo, but a little plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle meilleure façon de passer une nuit, après un long voyage en terre du milieu ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !  
> C'est le premier OS d'une série d'OS : #StoryOfTheMonth. Tout les mois j'essaye de faire un Drabble/OS sur un nouveau Fandom/Ship/Sujet. Tout les mois vous pouvez voter pour le sujet du mois suivant. Pour en savoir plus vous pouvez allez sur ma page Facebook "Orange Sanguine" (https://www.facebook.com/OrangeSanguinefml)

C'était si bon. Le nain était totalement à la merci du plaisir que lui procurait l'homme en lui. Son hobbit allait et venait en lui avec tellement de passion et d'amour, que cela rendait leur acte encore plus irréel pour lui. Il ne savait même plus où donner de tête, les sensations que le semi-homme faisait naître en lui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'amplifier. 

Les lèvres de Bilbo parcouraient son torse avidement, léchant et mordillant chaque point sensible à sa portée. Chaque coup de langue, chaque morsure lui laissait une sensation de brûlure, comme si son sang était devenu de la lave à tous les endroits explorés. Puis, alors que le semi-homme bougeait toujours en lui, un poussée plus forte obligea Thorin à s'accrocher à l'herbe qui les entourait.

La bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux, le nain remercia le ciel du contrôle qu'il avait eu sur sa bouche, il n'aurait pas voulu voir la tête de ses compagnons nains s'ils les avaient découverts ainsi. 

Bilbo semblait tellement heureux. Il regarda son amant, perdu dans son plaisir et ne résista pas plus. Agrippant la longue chevelure brune, il incita le roi à s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes. 

Quand Thorin accéda enfin à la requête du hobbit, ce fut dans un concert de soupir qu'ils s'embrassèrent enfin, jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle. Leur langue se rencontraient finalement, sans pouvoir se séparer. De toute façon pourquoi se sépareraient-ils ? Le roi de d'Erebor n'en avait aucune envie et son compagnon de route -et de paillasse- non plus. Et même s'il se demandait comment son hobbit préféré parvenait à continuer de se mouvoir en lui, ils n'arrêtèrent pas une seconde leur baiser. 

Ce fut alors qu'ils étaient toujours plus perdus dans leur plaisir partagé que le semi-homme atteignit cette boule de nerf si sensible, rendant le roi nain pantelant entre ses bras.

Alors que Thorin ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre un plaisir plus fort, il sentit son amant jouir en lui tant dis que son gémissement qui se perdait dans leur baiser. La sensation qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être décrite et alors que Bilbo continuait encore un peu ses allée-et-venue, Thorin vint à son tour, se répandant entre leurs deux corps serrés alors qu'il ne s'était même pas touché. 

Ce fut totalement essoufflé que Bilbo sortit, à contre cœur, du corps chaud de son nain. Et au moment où Thorin sentit la semence couler sur sa peau, il se réveilla dans un sursaut.

Le nain était en sueur, il avait l'impression de sentir le hobbit toujours en lui et pourtant il était bel et bien seul sur sa paillasse. En se redressant, il vit que ses compagnons de route dormaient du sommeil du juste.

Dans le cercle qu'ils formaient autour des braises Bombur, face à lui, ronflait allègrement, non loin à ses côtés ses neveux Fili et Kili partageaient la même paillasse, emmitouflés dans leur pelisse. Et enfin, s'il regardait plus loin il y avait le magicien, adossé à un arbre qui avait son chapeau devant les yeux, puis légèrement à l'écart du groupe, Bilbo.

Le cœur du roi s’accéléra à la vue du hobbit.

Il ne savait pas si les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient partagés. Mais il était sûr d'avoir vu ses regards de convoitise se poser sur lui. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que Thorin se leva. De plus il était un nain au courage déjà prouvé et même si ce fut la décision la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais prise, même s'il l'avait prise rapidement, l'appréhension était là. Il se dirigea donc silencieusement vers le maître cambrioleur, encore chancelant des souvenirs de son rêve.

À la grande surprise du nain, c'était comme si Bilbo l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Effectivement le hobbit le regarda d'un œil endormi et souleva sa pelisse, tout simplement, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, pour enfin l'inviter à s’installer. Le nain sourit dans le noir, les joues rouges sous sa barbe en pensant encore à son rêve, puis il s’installa devant le semi-homme, collant son dos contre le petit torse. Thorin soupira de sentir la chaleur de l'homme contre lui et il frémit en sentant ses douces lèvres contre sa nuque.

-Bonne nuit Thorin.

-Bonne nuit Bilbo.

Ce fut étroitement enlacés que les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, oublieux de leurs compagnons de route et du magicien qui eut un sourire à peine caché sous son chapeau.

-Il était temps Thorin, fils de Thráin, marmonna le vieil homme dans sa barbe avant de s'endormir contre son arbre.

 

 


End file.
